User blog:Maverick Zero X/Super Form scaling (Game Sonic)
Introduction A Super transformation (also called a "Super form" or "Super State" is a recurring technique in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is a transformation that character undergo after absorbing vast amounts of Chaos Energy, usually via the seven Chaos Emeralds. This grants an exponential boost in power and bolsters the user's innate abilities many times over (as well as adding new abilities like Flight and Invulnerability). Unfortunately, Super Sonic and co. are known for being wildly inconsistent, entailing feats ranging from planetary all the way to freaking Multiversal. This is why I'm choosing to make a blog giving my view on the "consistent" upper limit of the Chaos Emeralds/Super forms. Clarifications The difference between Positive and Negative Chaos Energies Firstly, it is important to establish that Sonic and friends are only comparable to the Negative Energy of the Chaos Emeralds, which I'll indicate later in the blog. For staters, let's differentiate the difference between the Positive Energy of the Chaos Emeralds and the Negative Energy. The concept of two different "types" of Chaos Energy was introduced in Sonic Adventure, where the mechanics of the Chaos Emeralds are first elaborated upon in detail. File:Tikal_explains_1.png|... File:Tikal_explains_2.png|... File:Tikal_explains_3.png|... File:Tikal_explains_4.png|... "Tikal's Prayer" describes the relationship between the Chaos Emeralds and their users. "The servers are the 7 Chaos" refers to the seven Chaos Emeralds; "Chaos is power... Power enriched by the heart" refers to the Emeralds' chaos energy and their ability to turn people's thoughts into power. Later down at Station Square, this is further elaborated upon and outright demonstrated by the likes of Super Sonic and Perfect Chaos. File:Negative_Chaos_Energy_1.png|... File:Negative_Chaos_Energy_2.png|... File:Negative_Chaos_Energy_3.png|... File:Negative_Chaos_Energy_4.png|... File:Positive_Chaos_Energy_1.png|... File:Positive_Chaos_Energy_2.png|... File:Positive_Chaos_Energy_3.png|... Chaos Energy is power "enriched" (which means enhanced/improved/augmented) by the heart and turns thoughts into power. When someone like Chaos harnesses their power, he taps into their Negative Energy, as his thoughts and feelings entailed turmoil, anger, and sadness (or "Negative"/ "bad" characteristics). When someone like Sonic harnesses their power, he taps into their Positive Energy, as his thoughts and feelings entail inherently "positive" (or "good") characteristics. Positive Chaos Energy is literally described as the "real power" of the Chaos Emeralds, implying that it is far stronger than the Negative Energy. This is then demonstrated when Super Sonic stomps Perfect Chaos. Despite sharing the same source of power, Perfect Chaos could not deal damage to Super Sonic, while the latter was perfectly capable of subduing the former after a brief struggle (Chaos had to regenerate literally every time he was struck by Super Sonic). Pretty corny, but lore is lore. Conclusions: Positive Chaos Energy =/= Negative Chaos Energy Positive Chaos Energy >>> Negative Chaos Energy Not all Super forms are equal Pretty obvious point... As you (hopefully) already know, Super forms are activated by a character absorbing a large amount of Chaos Energy to gain an exponential boost in power. Ergo, the energy they absorb adds onto their base powers. Think of it this way. If I added ten onto a hundred the resulting number would be far less than if I added ten onto a thousand. In a similar case, if Nappa from the Saiyan Saga went Super Saiyan then he still wouldn't be as strong as, say, a current Super Saiyan Vegeta. See where I'm getting at? In other news, you know that Sonic and friends don't remain precisely as strong as they were in previous games, right? Chaos Emeralds > Egg Empire Dr. Eggman is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He constantly seeks the Chaos Emeralds for their power. You might dismiss this type of scaling in favor of the conclusion that Eggman only seeks the Chaos Emeralds for their Reality-warping capabilities, but the Doctor has specficially emphasized that he seeks the Chaos Emeralds for their incredible power: Sonic Advance manual= With that, we can conclude that the Chaos Emeralds far outclass any machine that Eggman can manufacture on his own. This includes machines like the Final Egg Blaster, which destroyed an entire star cluster in seconds, resulting in 4-A energy: https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Reppuzan/Lina_Shields_-_Death_Egg_Blaster_Revisited Even if you dismiss the following feats in favor of calling them Outliers, 4-A should work as a good minimum/low-end Tier for Super forms. Phantom Ruby antics The Egg Salamander The Egg Wizard The Time Eater Solaris Addressing Tier 5 feats Category:Blog posts